


Ciento trece años y treinta y tres días a la mierda

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1992. Harry y Ron asaltaron usando el subterfugio (y una dosis de poción multijugos) la Sala Común de Slytherin. Lo que ellos no sabían es que llevaban la cuenta de la última vez que entraron intrusos en ella. Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciento trece años y treinta y tres días a la mierda

**Author's Note:**

> Fue Rowling la que insinuó en Pottermore que en Slytherin se llevaba la cuenta de estas cosas. Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". El interior del fic se ha escrito sin úes y, por eso de compensar, el resumen tiene todas las posibles.

«Días desde la intromisión en Slytherin», rezaba la placa dorada. Y, debajo, escrito en tiza: «0». Gemma apretó los labios y giró ligeramente la cabeza, esperando atisbar entre el resto de Slytherins al infractor. Estaba entre ellos y lo iba a encontrar.

—Farley. ¿Ha pasado algo? Llevas media hora parada, mirando la pared.

—Lo peor —respondió ella entrelazando los brazos y señalando con la barbilla hacia delante—, Flint. Lo peor. Se han colado en Slytherin.

Él parpadeó.

—Se han colado —bisbiseó girándose hacia el resto de la casa con los ojos entornados.

—Oh, vamos.

—¡Ciento trece años sin nadie del exterior! ¡Ciento trece años y treinta y tres días a la mierda, Flint!

—¿De verdad te vas a fiar más de la pizarra…?

—Por favor, Flint —le cortó—. Se han infiltrado entre nosotros y pienso desenmascarar al traidor. ¡Al responsable!

* * *

Al otro lado de la sala, Draco Malfoy parpadeó. Le pitaban los oídos.


End file.
